


A Saucer Of Milk

by DashFlintceschi



Series: Mythological Creatures Alphabet Challenge [3]
Category: Bring Me The Horizon, You Me At Six
Genre: Gen, Josh is a cat witch, Oli saves their lives with milk, Tom's superstitious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2036397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DashFlintceschi/pseuds/DashFlintceschi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While camping in the Scottish Highlands, Oli unknowingly saves lives with a saucer of milk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Saucer Of Milk

**Author's Note:**

> C is for Cat Sith.

Tom’s always been superstitious. When they were younger, Oli teased him relentlessly about it, but now that they’re older, he accepts that it’s just part of who his little brother is. The only time he curses Tom’s superstitious nature, is when he wants Tom to go camping with him and their friends in the Scottish Highlands for a week, the problem is, Halloween falls on the Friday of that week. It takes a while, but Oli finally manages to convince him to come, but only after he agrees to lay a circle of salt on the ground around their campsite, to keep away evil spirits, Tom says.

The week goes fine, which Tom attributes to the salt, and none of them have the heart to argue, especially with how jittery he gets as the sun sets on Halloween night. The sun’s been down for a few hours, and Oli’s managed to talk Tom into having a few beers to relax, when movement at the edge of the campsite makes him freeze. He watches with wide, scared eyes, but all that happens is a large cat creeps closer, meowing pitifully as it looks at them all with wide, ocean blue eyes. Without hesitating, Oli grabs the milk they brought, and pours some onto a small plastic plate, then sets it on the ground at his feet, making nonsense noises to lure the cat over.

It creeps over slowly, sniffs the milk excessively, then laps at it slowly, until it’s sure nothing’s wrong with it. When it’s done, it rubs against Oli’s legs in thanks, allowing him to rub its ears. It goes around each of them in turn, rubbing against them and allowing them to pet it, then settles down next to the fire to sleep for a while. They more or less forget about the cat, after it wakes from its nap, rubs against them all again, and slinks away into the dark. They only remember the next morning, when they pack up to go home, and start walking back to the car. They stop and gape when they get to a campsite, a little over a mile away from theirs, the tents still smouldering, blood and mangled bodies everywhere, and in the middle of all the carnage, a tall man with ocean blue eyes stands, looking around calmly.

Oli tries to talk a few times before anything comes out.

“What the fuck happened?” He gasps, and the man turns to them, giving them a soft smile.

“They failed,” is all he says, then walks away at a sedate pace. They stand there for a few more minutes, trying to make sense of it all, until Tom gasps.

“He was a Sith,” he realises, and the five of them squint at him in confusion. “It’s a Scottish myth. A Cat Sith is a witch that can turn into a cat at will. The myths say that several different horrible things will happen to those who don’t offer a sith milk on Halloween,” he explains, and Oli frowns.

“So… You’re saying that my unwillingness to see animals suffer saved our lives last night?” He asks, and Tom nods.

“If we hadn’t given him milk, that would be us,” he confirms, nodding to the carnage in front of him.

Still too shocked to say much else, they phone the police to report the murder, and continue the trek back to the car, ridiculously glad for Oli’s love of animals.


End file.
